Frost
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Blaine has been dating Kurt for a few week and things couldn't be going better - it is like a dream come true. Until one day things go terribly wrong for Kurt and even with his super powers Blaine feels helpless. superpower!au. Part 2 of the Fire & Ice Verse


AN: I have all these fantastic prompts given to me on Tumblr that I mean to write, but somehow this came out instead. Oops. I hope you like it though. It is part 2 of the Fire & Ice Verse. I'd read the first part, _Phoenix_ , before this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine glance down the busy school hallway, his eyes immediately landing on the tall, lean, stylish figure of his dazzling boyfriend. Kurt was at his locker putting books in for the day, his skin pale and his hair a little tousled, Blaine hadn't seen it that way before but _damn_ it looked gorgeous. Blaine quickly jogged towards him squeezing pass other students until he was able to lean against the locker bank next to Kurt.

"You look incredible today." Blaine smiled, hoping his voice came out velvety, but not over-eager. He was trying to hit that balance between suggestive and sexy– he hoped he got it right.

Kurt looked up at him with bright blue eyes, "Oh. Ha ha." He deadpanned and then covered his mouth with his elbow to cough.

Blaine immediately straightened up, "Are you sick?" Now that he thought about it, Kurt's eyes might be a little too bright and there was apparently a reason his hair wasn't as pristine as usual.

"A little." Kurt sniffed, "Why? Are you one of those people who don't like to be near anyone that might give them germs?"

"No. What? I don't care about that. I rarely get sick." Blaine stopped and thought about it, in fact he couldn't really think of the last time he'd been ill, "I'm worried about you." He reached out and covered Kurt's forehead with his hand, "You don't feel hot."

"I never do." Kurt smiled weakly and leaned into Blaine's touch, "Would you even be able to tell?"

"Yes." Blaine looked around and took a step closer to Kurt, lowering his voice, "I may be _very_ warm blooded, but I'd be able to tell if you felt different than normal."

Kurt nodded in mock seriousness, "Because you spend so much time measuring the temperature of my forehead."

Blaine leaned in closer, almost brushing his lips against Kurt's, "You're right, I have more practice knowing the temperature of your mouth."

They had only been together as boyfriends for a few weeks, but they'd made good use of that time.

Kurt sighed and for a split second started to lean in, but then he looked around at the busy hallway and took a step backwards.

Blaine understood. While most people at McKinley didn't care about Kurt or Blaine or what they did together, the few that did were both vocal and violent about it. You never knew when a letterman jacket was about to round the corner. They jocks didn't know it, but they weren't actually a match for Kurt or Blaine and their particular… talents, but the fact that both Kurt and Blaine were hiding what they could do made defending themselves against homophobes challenging.

Blaine wanted to kiss him, but opted for reaching out to take Kurt's hand, holding it reverently in his own. "If you don't feel good you should be at home resting."

"Can't," Kurt sniffed and then coughed into his arm again, "I have two big test today."

"Kurt you've already sent out your college applications," Blaine had to push down the apprehension that reminder brought on, in a few short months Kurt would be in college in New York and Blaine… Blaine would still be here. "Does it really matter how you do on these tests? The school year is almost over."

"It matters to me." Kurt yawned widely, scrunching his eyes and looking like a kitten –Blaine's heart thudded in his chest. _God_ he loved this beautiful, stubborn, remarkable man.

"At least let me take you home after school? We can skip Glee club."

"Mmm, maybe. I need to practice my harmonies with Mercedes. Nationals are in a week."

" _Kurt_."

" _A week, Blaine_."

The bell rang and Blaine's rebuttal was halted.

"Let's see how I'm doing after school. I might be feeling better."

Blaine was doubtful, Kurt didn't seem well, but there wasn't time to press the point, and besides, Kurt had made his mind up.

"Okay." Blaine said, quickly stealing a peck to Kurt cheek, "See you at lunch?"

Kurt smiled, his cheeks rosy, and Blaine didn't know if it was a blush or more evidence of him not feeling well.

Blaine had trouble focusing during his classes that morning, thoughts of Kurt coughing, sniffling, and trying to put on a brave face pulling at his mind. He hated the idea of Kurt not feeling well – yes, sure people got sick and he knew it wasn't serious – he just wanted Kurt to be happy and healthy at all times. Was that too much to ask?

Blaine waited by the cafeteria doors for Kurt at lunch, ready to walk through the lunch line with him and make sure he was doing okay. Instead, he found Mercedes walking in alone. She usually came arm in arm with Kurt from their last class.

"Oh good. Blaine." She hurried towards him.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He hasn't been feeling well this morning. I offered to drive him home but he got… weird… uptight and standoffish. Actually, _he wouldn't let me near him_. Like I would instantly get sick if I did. I mean, I appreciate his concern with Nationals a week out, but still I feel so bad for him."

"Mercedes," Blaine grew tense he could feel heat in his veins and pulsing beneath the very tips of fingers, " _Where is he_?"

"Hiding out in the library. He asked for you-"

Mercedes barely got the words out before Blaine was rushing past her towards the hallway. Blaine had never seen Kurt sick before, so he didn't know if this was normal behavior for him, but Kurt not wanting Mercedes near him set warning bells off in Blaine's head. Something was wrong.

"Hey Shirley Temple!"

Blaine heard someone shout at him and he caught a glimpse of a red jacket, but he was hurrying down the hall so fast it seemed like he actually got away from the jocks for once. He might have pay for that later, but now he didn't care. He needed to get to the library.

He ran into the library, doors banging behind him. Ms. Sincere, the librarian, hushed him so loudly she had to push her oversized glassed back up her nose, but Blaine paid her no mind. He went to the back of the room to the little study alcoves that lined the back wall – and there he was.

Kurt was huddled in the farthest nook, scrunched up in a chair with his knees to his chin and his arms tucked protectively close to his body, eyes downcast as he trembled slightly.

"Kurt." Blaine hurried to sit in the chair next to him, scooting it closer. "Are you okay? What is it? What's going-" Blaine stopped talking, words falling short as Kurt looked up at him. _Oh god._

Kurt's eyes were a brighter blue than he'd ever seen them, practically glowing – and his skin… Blaine shook himself, unnerved at seeing his boyfriend like this. Kurt's skin was a pale sparkling blue, all of it, from his brow and down his face and neck and the little bit of his fingers Blaine saw poking out of his fingerless gloves.

"I'm s-so col-cold." Kurt voice shook and his jaw trembled. "Look at m-my hands." He lifted his hands up and Blaine could see that, yes, his fingers were blue and glittering like snow in the sunlight.

Blaine took a deep calming breath, "It's not just your hands babe." Blaine said reaching out to smooth his fingers down Kurt's cheek. He nearly pulled back, but stopped himself; Kurt's skin was so cold it was almost painful to the touch. Blaine's stomach twisted. Something was very, very wrong.

" _Oh god_." Kurt whimpered, "What's hap-happening to me? Wh-at I'm I go-going to d-do?"

"I'm taking you home." Blaine didn't know what was going on, but he knew Kurt couldn't stay here.

"People will – will see." Kurt's teeth rattled and a tear spilled out of the corner of his eye but only made it halfway down his cheek before it froze solid.

This wasn't good, Blaine's heart beat fast in his chest, his hands growing a little too warm the way they did before they started to spark.

No. Not now. Kurt needed him.

Blaine shook his head thinking fast, "Wait here. I'll be right back." he sprang from the chair, his mind going a mile a minute.

" _Blaine_." Kurt's eyes widened in fear. " _Don't leave_."

Blaine leaned down to kiss his forehead, _damn, he was so cold._ "I'm going to grab something that will help us get out to my car. I _promise_ I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded and then tucked his head down to lean it against his knees again.

Blaine hurried out of the library, sprinting back to the cafeteria. Once there, he glanced around and saw Sam Evens. "Sam!" Blaine ran up to him and skidded to a stop. "I need your hoodie."

"What?"

Blaine tugged on the shoulder of the red McKinley hoodie Sam was wearing. "No time for questions. I need this."

"I mean…. Yeah. Okay man. Here." Sam handed Blaine his tray of food and slipped the thick hoodie over his head.

"Thank you!" Blaine said taking it and shoving the tray back at Sam.

"What's going-"

Blaine was already moving away from him, "No time to explain!" He called over his shoulder.

He was back in the library in moments, if Ms. Sincere hushed him again he didn't even notice.

Kurt was where he'd left him, curled up in a chair in the corner, Blaine knelt on the floor next to him, "Sweetie?" Kurt raised his head enough to peak at Blaine. He was still blue and shimmering like frost, his eyes luminescent. It made Blaine's insides hurt, he was so scared. What was going on? How could he help?

"Put this on," He handed the hoodie to Kurt.

"Whose is – is th-this?" Kurt asked scrunching up his nose.

"Sam's. Please Kurt." As adorable as it was, this was no time for Kurt to be fussy about his wardrobe.

Kurt nodded and lifted the hoodie over his head; Blaine helped him get it on and then pulled the hood up to shadow his face.

"Stay close to me." Blaine instructed and helped Kurt up.

Kurt stood from the chair, but wobbled a little bit; Blaine caught him around the waist and let Kurt hide his face against Blaine's shoulder. _Please Kurt, please you have to be okay._ Blaine held him tight as they walked out of the library like that, Blaine's hands fisted in Kurt's hoodie, keeping Kurt mostly hidden and him close while on the lookout for anyone that might try to stop them. Blaine felt sorry for anyone who might try and stop him right now.

Kurt was coughing again by time they got to Blaine's car and Blaine was only holding back his panic because taking care of Kurt right now was the most important thing. It was the only important thing.

Blaine slid into the driver's seat and turned to Kurt, "Should I take you to the hospital?"

Kurt was leaning his head against the widow but he looked up sharply at that.

"We can't." He held up his blue glistening hands.

"Right. Right."

"My doctor knows about me…" Kurt shivered and hugged his chest, "We can ca -call him, but first – take m-me home?"

"Of course." Blaine backed out of the parking space, his stomach flipping over, "You should call your dad!" The idea was a relief. Burt would know what to do.

Kurt nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket as Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, turning the car's heater on full blast. If Kurt was cold he'd give him heat.

Kurt had a short hushed conversation with his father before hanging up. "He is going to meet us at the house."

Blaine nodded and kept driving, "You doing okay?" He looked back and forth from the road to his shivering boyfriend huddled in his seat and sniffing.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine wasn't convinced.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"N-no."

Blaine's heart stuttered and he clenched his hands tighter around the steering wheel. They made record time to the Hummel's and Blaine parked and hurried around to get the door for Kurt and help him out of the car. Kurt seemed weak and quickly hunched in close to Blaine again as his shivered. Burt was already opening the front door and rushing out to meet them.

"Kurt? How you doing bud?"

Kurt looked up at his father and gave him a weak smile, but Burt's face went pale looking from his son's blue, glittering skin and gleaming eyes and back to Blaine. Kurt most not have told him how bad it was over the phone and now here was Blaine seeing Kurt's powers on display.

"He he knows d-dad." Kurt's teeth were chattering.

Burt's eyes widened.

"I already knew about his abilities, sir." Blaine explained. He'd spent enough time at the Hummel-Hudson house that Burt had already convinced him to stop calling him "sir" but Blaine slipped back to it now, worried about Mr. Hummel's reaction. "I've known for a few weeks."

Burt seemed to move on from that surprising news quickly in favor of taking care of his son. He reached out and took Kurt from him and Blaine felt deflated, he knew Kurt was in the best hands, but _he_ felt better having Kurt close to him. Burt walked Kurt in and Blaine followed them.

"What should we do?" Blaine asked, "He had a cough this morning and wasn't feeling well, but this… this seems…" Blaine held back his fear as best he could, but now that he had someone else to help take care of Kurt his fear was harder to keep in check and his hands were heating up again.

"It's okay kid." Burt said stopping by the stairs to turn and look at him, "It's just the flu."

" _The flu?_ " Blaine shook his head incredulously, "Look at him!"

"Dad." Kurt voice was raspy and it hurt Blaine's heart to hear it, "M-my skin?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Burt explained, "You had a really bad flu when you were just a toddler, your mom and I were terrified, but Dr. Hakim said it was just how your abilities reacted to being that sick. I'll call him to double check and get his advice, but don't worry okay bud?" Burt combed hair off his son's forehead with his fingers. Kurt just nodded and buried himself in closer.

Blaine felt weak with relief, he leaned against the banner of the stairs as the heat running down his arms started to cool. The flu? He still hated that Kurt was miserable, but the flu was _treatable_ it wasn't life threatening – it wasn't the tragedy Blaine had been afraid of. Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his forehead calming himself.

He opened them again quickly when he heard Kurt moan.

"So c-cold."

"Yeah," Burt nodded still holding his son close, "We need to get you warmed up or you won't get better. I'll get you tucked in with blankets and a heating pad." Burt turned back to Blaine, "Thank you _so much._ I've got it from here."

Burt started walking a still wobbly Kurt up the stairs and Blaine felt like crying. "I…" He couldn't go; he couldn't just leave Kurt like this.

Kurt whispered something that Blaine didn't hear and Burt stopped mid-way up the staircase, "He could get sick if he stayed."

"Let me stay!" Blaine hurried up the stairs to meet them. "Let me stay. I never get sick. And I… I can help."

"All he really needs is some medicine, some fluids and to get warmed up."

Before Blaine had a moment to think through what he was doing he held up his hands letting them glow golden orange. "I'm always hot. _I can help_."

Burt's face was blank for a moment before his jaw dropped, " _Jesus_. Both of you?"

"Fire and i-ice." Kurt said from his father's side and Blaine wanted to kiss the sweet smile on Kurt's face.

"I need to hear this whole story soon, but for now, come on." Burt nodded upstairs and Blaine followed him gratefully.

At Burt's request, Blaine waited in the hall while Burt helped Kurt change into some pajamas. Then Burt went downstairs to call the doctor and Blaine slipped into Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt was shivering so much the covers over him were trembling. He looked up at Blaine with glossy eyes and raised an arm opening the blankets he was bundled in, "Come he-here."

Blaine looked behind his shoulder and back at Kurt, "Your dad."

"He'll be f-fine. Pl-please come-come here."

Blaine's panic had died down since Burt explained what was going on, still it was painful to see Kurt so unwell, and he never could say no to him anyway. Blaine slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle as Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest and let the blankets cover both of them, head to toe.

" _I'm cold_." Kurt whined, "And I'm n-never cold."

"You're always cold." Blaine chuckled letting his body heat up, no flames or sparks, just a gentle heat rolling off him and encircling his poor sick boyfriend.

"But I never feel... feel it."

Blaine nodded, he understood that.

Blaine could tell when things were warm and cool, but heat didn't have the same effect on him as it did a normal person. He was always hot to the touch, his resting body temperature was 103.8 F – but he never felt hot or overheated, even when his hands were on fire. So for Kurt, who could freeze a glass of water from a yard away and could blow snowflakes into existence, to actually feel uncontrollably cold? That had to be a scary thing for him.

Blaine held him tighter and Kurt burrowed in close to him with a contented sigh, "Better."

Burt come up with a couple of water bottles, a thermometer and some Advil cold & flu. Blaine pulled the covers down far enough to show his and Kurt's heads when he heard Burt come in and Kurt complained when they made him sit up to take his temperature.

"Dr. Hakim said as long as you don't dip below 81.0 F you'll be fine and you are at…" Burt looked at the thermometer, "86.6 F. Lower than normal, but manageable."

They made Kurt take the medicine and drink some water, but soon he was whimpering and coughing again so they allowed him to lay back down; he pulled Blaine down with him. Blaine watched Burt for an objection, but he seemed okay with the arrangement.

"You can warm him up?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. I'm close if you need me." He sent them a smile and quietly left the room.

Blaine huddle down under the covers with Kurt again, kissing his head and sighing, relieved and tired from the fright of earlier in the day.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, "For helping me"

"Always," Blaine promised.

Soon Kurt's breathing evened out as he fell into a restful sleep, he'd stopped shivering and his skin seemed to be returning to its normal alabaster tone. _Thank god_. It didn't take long for Blaine to follow suit, sleeping soundly with Kurt in his arms.

By the weekend Kurt was almost his normal self again. He was still a little tired, but his other symptoms were gone. Burt had invited Blaine come over every day and he always ended up cuddled with Kurt in bed keeping him warm. Blaine had never been more grateful for his abilities. If they helped Kurt, even a little, they were worth all the heartache and trouble they could cause.

Before he went up to visit Kurt on Saturday afternoon, Burt stopped him and nodded to the kitchen, Blaine followed him in. "Will you bring this warm milk up to Kurt?" Burt asked stirring milkin a saucepan on the stove.

"Of course."

"So… you have powers?"

Burt hadn't brought it up yet, but Blaine had been waiting for this conversation, "Yes sir."

"Who knows?"

"My family. Kurt. You."

Burt turned around and looked at him.

"And you trusted my son enough to tell him?"

"I do trust Kurt, but he… he actually found out on accident. I have trouble sometimes, with my emotions and then my hands…" Blaine just sighed and shook his head, "Kurt was able to cool them down one afternoon for me. That's how we found out about each other."

Burt nodded and pulled a mug down from the cupboard, "Then I don't need to tell you how important it is too keep Kurt's abilities a secret. The world isn't always kind to those who are different." Burt poured the milk into the mug and turned back to Blaine.

"I understand that, trust me. But even if I didn't have abilities of my own I would never do _anything_ to put Kurt at risk."

Burt smiled and handed him the mug, "Good. I believe you. Now go, Kurt is eager to see you."

Blaine felt like he'd passed some kind of test as he rushed upstairs with the warm milk and a lighter heart.

It was two days before they left for Nationals and Kurt was fully on the mend. Blaine had come over to help him pack – well that was the excuse, Kurt didn't actually need the help, Blaine just wanted to see him. They were sitting on Kurt's bed discussing possible outfit choices when Kurt put down his packing list and looked up at Blaine.

"How did you do it?"

Kurt had Polaroid photos of different outfit choices and Blaine was enjoying looking through them. There was one of Kurt in skinny black pants and a close fitting kitten print sweater that Blaine wanted to ask for a copy of. Actually, if it weren't creepy he'd take copies of all of these. "Hmm?" He looked up realizing Kurt had said something.

"How did you do it? When I was sick?"

"Do what?"

"I was freaking out in the library, I know my dad said that has happened to me before, but I don't remember it. All I knew was that I felt weird and _awful_ and my skin wouldn't stop frosting and I was really scared Blaine."

Blaine swallowed deeply, not liking the thought of Kurt so frightened and vulnerable.

"And I know you were scared too."

Blaine nodded, "I was."

"But you got that hoodie, and walked me to the car, you drove me home and then huddled under my covers with me for hours. How?"

"How?" Blaine's brow bunched up in confusion until he really started thinking about it. His emotions had been all over the place, it had been the ideal conditions for him to lose control of his powers… but he hadn't.

"No flames, not even a spark." Kurt said watching him closely.

"I just…" Blaine shook his head, "I don't know. I wasn't even thinking about it, I was just thinking about keeping you safe, getting you warm. The only thing I cared about was… you."

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he looked down at his crossed legs as a smile spread over his face.

Blaine scooted towards him and reached out a hand, taking Kurt's and causing him to look up again.

"I know we've only been going out for a little over a month, but Kurt… you know how important you are too me, right?"

Kurt squeezed his hand, "I know. And you know I feel the same way?"

Blaine's chest felt warm and full, "I know."

"You amaze me Blaine."

"What?" Blaine laughed, "Why?"

"Because… I just, I never knew how scary it was not to have full control over your powers, I've never had much of an issue with that. I know you struggle with it, and the other day in the library when I went all blue and frosty – it just made me realize all you go through to keep your abilities hidden. You amaze me. You are so brave."

"I've never felt very brave." `

" _You are_." Kurt flipped Blaine's hand over and slowly traced a frosted heart on the back of it that soon flitted away in steam against Blaine's heated skin. They looked up and smiled at each other. So much to say, but this was enough for now.

Blaine held up the photo of Kurt in the cat sweater. "How have I never seen this outfit before?"

"Oh god," Kurt took it from him chuckling, "I don't know – the sweater seems a little snug."

"Yeah, it is. Deliciously snug. So, can I get a copy or…?"

Kurt burst out laughing, "You can have that one."

Blaine leaned in and kissed his lips, sweet and lingering.

Kurt hummed into the kiss before slowly pulling back, "Now then, back to outfit selection." Kurt sighed happily, his eyes dancing, "I don't think the cat sweater has the gravity I'm trying to achieve for Nationals."

"No." Blaine said seriously and started pour over pictures again, eventually pausing to watch Kurt, enthralled in the process and looking more gorgeous than ever. Blaine looked down at his hand, his palm was glowing a warm red in the center – he was so thoroughly in love with Kurt. He flipped his hand over letting his fingers outline over where Kurt had traced the heart. It seemed, though neither of them was ready to say the words yet, Kurt might feel the same way.


End file.
